Seth
'Seth '''is the 14-year old leader of the Di-Gata Defenders. Personality Seth is skilled in battle, confident, charismatic, creative, and decisive. However, he is also impatient in battle and headstrong. He also likes to eat, which he can do with his eyes closed, and tends to succumb to nausea more than the others due to his weak stomach. Search for the Pure Stones During the journey to the monastery to obtain the Key, the Defenders met Adam, an egocentric ladies-man whom Seth soon began to dislike because of his flirtatious actions around Mel (whom Seth may have secretly been crushing on). He refused to allow Adam to join the defenders even after he saved them from several Rougon bandits. Seth also somewhat disliked Zad, because of the fact that he stole from the group. Once Seth made it to the Key he was forced to face Malco. Even when the defenders combined their strength to form a Warrior-Henge Malco hadn't succumbed. Not yet. Adam arrived, and infuriated Seth more than ever by revealing that he had stolen the Nova Stone. Stating that they were "all out of options," Seth cast the Nova Stone despite Alnar's advice to wait until he was prepared to use it. A vicious blast of energy sent Malco flying out of the monastery, and the defenders got the Key at long last. Seth had allowed Adam to join the defenders but soon lost his patience with him. The two battled at the Chi-brek Monument, an ancient place that Adam had known about. Seth saved Adam's life when he almost fell off the cliff on which the monument was, showing that his compassion is greater than his hatred. The two then ran into Snare, the most infamous bounty hunter in the realm. He was an old enemy of Adam, and the two had a long battle. In the end, Snare was defeated, but before he fled into the forest he stated that the defenders hadn't seen the last of him. At one point Seth was imprisoned in Ogama-Gor simply for allowing a lower-class citizen to take his apple. His cellmate was Snare, and the two were forced to work together to escape. They succeeded, but not until after Seth battled General Hod. As punishment for allowing the defenders to escape, Hodd was imprisoned in one of the many stones that the prison housed. Then the defenders met Adam again, who gave Mel a Champion Stone called the Phase Stone that could be used to pass through solid objects. What led Seth to further question Adam's affiliation was the fact that he had been working for a mercenary named Kid Cole. Later, Mel was revealed to be a Wizard of Yan. She helped a stone carver named Brim forge the Vitus Stone at the price of the Nova Stone. The stone was later used by Seth to save Mel when the Megalith possessed her. Unfortunately, it's power was unstable and the stone was destroyed. But the defenders found the Dako Pure Stone with the help of Zad, and were one step ahead of the Order of Infinus. Seth and Kara were once imprisoned by Doku, a competitor and enemy of Nazmul's advisor, Brackus. Doku poisoned Kara and would only give Seth the antidote if he killed Brackus for him. It was then that Seth had his first encounter with Brackus. The two fought, but Brackus escaped. Doku then revealed to Seth that he didn't have the antidote and left Seth to search for Veridian Spider milk, the only true antidote. Seth did manage to find some, however, and save Kara's life. Merging with Kragus What truly devastated Seth was when Kragus was seemingly killed by Omniaxor, a recluse guardian who served Seth's father. He reluctantly used Omni as his guardian, but later discovered that he had merged with Kragus shortly after gaining the Yan Pure Stone. This merge eventually mutated Seth, giving him a rocky chest, making his right arm resemble one of Kragus' arms, and giving him super strength as well as the ability to make a rocky mask appear over his face at will. Calling himself a monster, Seth left the defenders. He met a young girl with purple eyes that bore the Sum Sigil. The girl, Maia, could see people differently than other people could. She saw Brackus as a demonic monster and Seth as an angelic hero. Maia and the defenders were captured by Brackus and General Rood in the city of Arboth. Seth saved them all and accepted his mutation. The defenders went to the aerial city of Callisto to find the Yin Pure Stone. There they met a stone carver named Sari, who told them that only the Nova stone could destroy a rogue guardian called the Doom Hunter that had the Yin Pure Stone attached to its tail. Much to Seth's astonishment, the Nova Stone hadn't been destroyed. It was in the possession of Adam, who then gave it to Seth. He finally mastered the Nova Stone and used it to kill the Doom Hunter and get the Yin Pure Stone. The victory was short-lived, however. Adam betrayed the defenders by bringing the Pure Stones and Kara (who Nazmul wanted as a host body because of her unique powers) to Brackus, who he claimed was his father. Brackus insisted that Kara be killed immediately; he had been plotting against Nazmul for a long time. Seth stormed the fortress to save Kara, who managed to escape on her own and run into Adam. Adam explained to the infuriated young defender that everything he had done had been a scheme to get the Ogama Pure Stone (which the Order of Infinus had taken from an underwater temple). He also escaped with the other three Pure Stones. Seth fought Nazmul and, with the help of Omni, managed to mortally wound the villain. Release of the Megalith A battle ensued in the Spell Zone not long after. Nazmul possessed Malco and laid waste to the Yintos Army, which was now loyal to Brackus. In the onslaught, Brackus was banished to another dimension by Nazmul. Seth imprisoned Nazmul's soul inside the Nova Stone, and Malco fell down a crevasse. Seeing what the Machine of Binding was doing to the area, Seth insisted that the Spell of Binding ''not be recast. He stayed to see what the defenders would be up against when the Megalith was released while the others went to a house in a nearby field for shelter. The old woman who lived there was possessed by the Megalith later, and unintentionally separated Seth and Kragus. Having no stone to return to, Kragus began to die. Omniaxor saved Kragus by merging himself with the guardian, saying that while he was unable to save Aron alone he may be able to save his son (Seth) with Kragus' help. With the help of Omnikrag (Seth's new guardian formed when Omni merged with Kragus) and even Adam, the Megalith was defeated. A boy named Rion arrived and said that this was only the beginning. Alnar introduced the Defenders to Rion and told them about an evil race of Di-Gata Energy vampires called the Ethos that lived in a world called the Dark Realm. He told the defenders that they had a new mission ahead of them, and that the emissaries of the Ethos had already arrived. Dark Equinox While rebuilding Arboth, Kara was suddenly attacked by Zad. He used a whip and stones bearing the Ethos Sigil to fight the defenders. After Zad sent Kara to the Dark Realm and fled into the forest, the group discovered a hexagonal device that Rion identified as a Shift Stone. Tzur, Rion's mentor, later identified it as a timer and a key, saying that it would count down to the Equinox, when it could be used to open a portal to the Dark Realm. Tzur helped the Defenders escape before being killed by a Zad attack. The Defenders headed to a nearby monastery where the portal to the Dark Realm could be opened. One of Seth's biggest mistakes was when he insisted that the group take a rest. Malco and Flinch arrived and took the Nova Stone, intent on freeing Nazmul from its confines. It was not until after saving Kara that he got it back. Kara was indeed saved from the Dark Realm and its horrible inhabitants (which included Brackus). She was then sent to T'Kava for special training, while Adam left on vacation and the defenders became Rion's new family. Seth couldn't help teasing Rion, frequently calling him "little man" or "short stuff", much to the young Defender's chagrin. Return of Foes After being seriously wounded by one of Doku's henchmen, Seth was taken to a healer. The healer was revealed to be Brackus, who had somehow escaped from the Dark Realm and claimed that he had no memory of his past. Brackus helped defeat Doku and his henchmen later on, but Seth maintained little or no trust in him. A crazed black market salesman named Si'i later used a device called the Guardianizer to merge Arvengus, Draykor, Omnikrag, and Robotus together to form one uncontrollable guardian that couldn't even be subdued by Seth's most devastating attacks. Rion helped restore the four guardians and stop Si'i. Kid Cole returned later as well and forced miners to give him enough Dakocite for him to forge an almost indestructible suit of armour. He also had a new guardian named Dark Viper that was a mutated version of Brackus' former guardian. Seth and Mel combined forces to defeat a Zad and fight their way to the mine. When they arrived, Dark Viper betrayed Cole and sent him falling off a high city platform. Brackus kept the guardian, which made Seth uneasy. Malco and Flinch were pursued by the defenders. They freed Brim from a prison on a remote island, knowing that only he knew how to free Nazmul from the Nova Stone. The carver split it open with a crystal shard from the summit of Mount Froza, and Nazmul escaped. He drained Malco's life force in order to do so, but was killed when Seth and Brackus cut off his arm, greatly reducing his strength. List of Spells Trivia *He is about 5'6". *His birthdate is sometime in the Winter peak of Ogama Yin, around January 28th. *His father is Aron the Strong. *He fears failing as a leader. *He has a bionic arm in place of his missing stone. *Greg Collinson originally planned to have Seth be a Wizard of Yan. *There were 150 actors auditioned for Seth before Noah Cappe was selected. *In the cancelled third season, Seth, Mel and Erik would have been establishing a new order based on old models, set out by the Wizards of Yan. Seth would be confused on how he was supposed to re-order RaDos, at first thinking he had to follow the old model, but then he would learn that a new model would have to be created for peace to be sustainable. They would fight against the renegade Defenders until the Invasion started. *Seth's mother would have been incorporated into the third season, but it was not clear if she would make a physical appearance. She would have been capable of tempting Seth to join the Invaders. Category:Characters Category:Males